


Slow Hands

by captaincanaryiscanon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Italian Mafia, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincanaryiscanon/pseuds/captaincanaryiscanon
Summary: Inspired by the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan.The Legends have to stop the Italian mafia...things quickly get out of hand. Mainly regarding Leonard and Sara.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, hope I did a good job !  
> The story takes place after the Legend of Doom, after they (supposedly) fixed time and saved Leonard. Also Rip isn't in the team anymore. He created a Time Bureau, which replaces the Time Masters.  
> And Mick and Amaya are together.  
> Leave a comment so I know how to improve my writing skills !  
> Enjoy !

The few months had been…challenging. With Rip gone, Snart back and the we-broke-time-saving-the-world kind of thing, she didn’t have a single minute for herself.

 

She _did_ manage to sort some things out, but far from everything that she needed to reflect about.

Well, Len is _not_ dead, for starters. Sara is not dead. For once in their lives, none of them are (it might seem weird to hear, but given their lives, not so out of place). 

 

No one in the team was hurt, for now, and the missions were going smoothly, for now. Anyway, life was good to them. For now. Kind of.

 

But there was this _thing_ between them that kept her on edge every time that he would be in the same room as her, which was basically all the time. She could feel him _being_ _alive_ around her, even meters away from her, and it distracted her. Hearing his voice made her shiver and feeling his scent when he was close enough could send her spine shaking. 

 

Every damn thing that he did would take her attention (it was kind of ridiculous, she thought). She felt like a teenage girl freaking over the hot and popular guy. Wait, h _ot_ ? No, that’s _not_ was she meant, it was just her brain playing games on her. 

 

Focus. 

 

But his eyes were of a deep bl- Forget it.

 

It was kind of problematic, really, him being on her mind, given the fact that she had to be concentrated at all times on missions. If things continued that way, she would slip up. It’d put the entire team in jeopardy, and as the captain, she couldn’t allow it. As the c _aptain_ , she had to solve the problem.  Problem ? You can’t, in good conscience, say that those shoulders were one. God dammit ! 

 

He was even messing with her own mind ! Thinking about him made it impossible to use her brain cells. What power did that guy have on her ?! She didn’t care what it was, but nothing good would come out of it. She needed this _thing_ to stop.

 

Things were getting out of hand ! And those hands ! With long thin fingers, she was sure that they would fit perfectly around her hips. Hold on, those thoughts have nothing to do with the abberation. Back on the mission ! Now !

 

So, the mission. Right. 

 

Their mission was going to last for several days in the ‘50s, depending on how their marks would react to their company. They were in Italy, on an island called Sardinia. The locals were proud to call themselves independent of the Italian government, but they only could _call_ themselves independent. They were still very much part of Italy, and the mafia knew it too. The _mafiosi_ would spend their holidays on the North-East part of the island, because it was the most luxurious, of course.

 

The island was rather big, but most of it was wild and uninteresting for their mission. Their concern was put on one particular city: Olbia. It was the city where every rich businessman would go in the summer and trade deals while enjoying the sun and the turquoise sea, which meant that the mafia was there too.

 

Their marks were two brothers, Francesco and Vincenzo di Boille. They were called the « Capi di Tutti i Capi », which means the chiefs of the chiefs, the master bosses. And of course, they were going to seal a deal to help the mafia in the US to acquire the atomic bomb faster than the government did, which would, in consequence, begin an atomic war against the USSR, destroying the planet. 

 

Not the way to go. So, of course, the Legends were there to set History straight.

 

Olbia was a luxurious city, built only for the wealthy. No crappy bar or hidden warehouses. No one complained, though, even the two crooks, because being surrounded by rich people offered Mick and Leonard _many_ occasions to subtly steal/borrow wallets, jewels and watches. Not that the _captain_ would let them.

 

Yeah, that captain thing was new, and just thinking about the title made her lips rise. She was never sure the Legends were talking to her when they’d call her captain. 

 

But she certainly could imagine a certain _someone_ whisper it in her ear while she’d be kissing that _someone’s_ neck, and then that someone would bite said ear, sending chills all over her body and she’d press herself deeper in the embrace, and she’d slide her han- stop it !

 

The. Mission.

 

A lot of sun, sand, money and _mafiosi_. That was going to be fun. They had to stop the deal between the di Boille brothers and a scientist, but there was no record of any scientist in Gideon’s database, so they had to go in blind, which is why they’d take their time to do this correctly and spend several days on the case. 

 

In order to fit in this society, Sara needed to invent a cover story: Stein and Ray were nuclear scientists together in vacation to continue their research while accompanying their respective families. Sara and Nate were Stein’s children. Nate happened to be friend with Ray, because they were in class together, which made the trip together even more plausible. Mick was Ray’s bodyguard, hence him tagging along on the trip. Amaya was Mick’s girlfriend and she took her brother, Jax, with them. 

 

The only one left was Len. He could be Mick or Ray’s brother, but there were already too many siblings in this story. He couldn’t be a cousin, too many family ties. He needed to be someone from the exterior. They were in the ‘50s with the mafia, so they had to go for conventional. A gentleman with his girl in Sardinia seemed like the obvious answer.

 

They were two girls in the team. Amaya and her, but Amaya was Mick’s girlfriend in this one (not that it would change from reality), which meant that Sara and Len would have to pretend to be together. It made sense. Mick would take Amaya with him, and Sara would take Len, logic.

 

And it excited Sara too. But that was no one’s business.

 

The story was plausible, but them not staying in a hotel certainly wouldn’t. They made Gideon replicate a _certain_ _amount_ of money so they could offer themselves hotel rooms.

 

What seemed the most logical repartition of bedrooms would be the following: Mick and Amaya in one, Sara and Len in another. Nate, Jax, Ray and Stein could share one or could just take one each. Strategically speaking, each taking a room would make their territory bigger. They’d go for the second option.

 

The _captain_ was ready to travel back to the ‘50s. 

 

After briefing the team on the mission and on the organization of their trip, she was excepting growls and complaints, but none of that happened. 

 

Except maybe a glance from Snart. It was discreet for everyone but her. His gaze was intense, as if he could read her like a book. This instant, she really hoped he couldn’t see behind her eyes, because he would find some very inappropriate thoughts about the two of them. 

 

And then he smirked.

 

Shit. She needed a diversion from his deep blue eyes, from his rosy lips, from his stance, from his han- okay, that’s it. Enough.

 

« Alright everyone. Strap in. Gideon, set a course for Olbia, Italy, July 15, 1956, please. » And with that they disappeared from 1829.

 

* * *

 

The first day was quite boring, professionally speaking. 

 

The brothers had yet to arrive, so the Legends spent the day visiting the small city and take in their surroundings. Stein, Ray, Jax and Nate had their rooms on the second floor, as they had rooms for one. They were only meters away from each other. 

 

Mick and Amaya were in a large bedroom on the fifth, the top floor of the building. They had an amazing view of the mediterranean sea. 

 

But the luckiest were Sara and Leonard. The room they had booked, similar to Mick and Amaya’s, had been flooded, and they had been upgraded to a suite.

 

Their suite/apartment was _way_ bigger than the others’ bedrooms. They had a king-size bed, a living room with a large television and a fire place (they’d probably never use it, though). Their bathroom had a jacuzzi and even a rain shower. This hotel room was the definition of comfort and intimacy for lovers. Damn it. They weren’t intimate. They were just _mates_ , friends, partners. No, not partners. It had a double sense that she couldn’t bring herself to think about.

 

The fact that their room was made for a couple didn’t stop them from being ecstatic at the sight of the services that were offered to them. 

 

Len had already taken his shoes off (and _that_ was something), whereas Sara had let herself fall on the large bed. _Comfortable. Really comfortable._

 

She could take a nap (she hadn’t slept in days, preparing for this case), but she was even more tempted by the jacuzzi. She’d never say it, but massages were the death of her. She’d marry someone with amazing massage abilities, that was a fact established for years in her head.

 

Just as she was getting up from the oh-so-comfy bed, Len made a beeline for his suitcase and took out his swimsuit. Sara frowned her eyebrows in a way that asked what he was doing. 

 

« What does it look like I’m doing, Lance ? I’m going in the jacuzzi. Never went in one before. » he explained as if it wasn’t a big deal that he would soon be shirtless.

 

Sara didn’t say anything, but she already had her swimsuit in her hands. It was obvious that it was her intention as well, but she didn’t know what to do. Either way it would send a weird message. Not going would say « I don’t want to see you in your swimsuit. » and going would say « Let’s get half-naked together in a big bathtub and enjoy ourselves being massaged by a machine. »

 

Sara was put out of her misery when he finally spoke « You coming, Canary ? », effectively concluding the discussion while leaving for the bathroom. 

 

He was playing with fire and he knew it. But it was in his best interest. He couldn’t simply let go of the opportunity to see her in a swimsuit. He had dreamt about it a few times, but he needed the real thing. And not only that. 

 

He needed the touch, desperately. How many times did he feel his hand freely moving towards her, and then a sudden burst of realization stopped his movement ? He felt a pull towards her wether he liked it or not, literally physically speaking, and there was nothing he could do about it. His body was acting against his best wishes. Maybe he’d contain himself.

 

Never had he been so wrong in his life.

 

Luckily, he was already in the water when she entered the room, otherwise the mood could have completely switched at the sight of his body-a particular part of his anatomy-acting against his wishes. But he was buried in the relaxing bubbles of the machine from the toes to the lower half of his torso and therefore his reaction was invisible to the object of his desire. He did have to readjust himself.

 

He was impressed. No one ever had had this effect on _him_ so quickly. But the answer was too easy. It was _her_ , of course she would have this effect on him. Oh god, he sounded like the lousy teenager going for the cheerleader and only focusing on her physical appearance. 

 

But there was so much more to Sara than just a pretty face and an impressively perfect body. Not many people knew her the way he did, and he was proud of that. Sara was beautiful inside and out. The thing that he liked the most about her was her personality. It was all that mattered to him; the soul.

 

_And_ she trusted him enough to tell him some of her secrets. He mattered. But did she know that she mattered just as much, if not more ?

 

He wasn’t sure he ever did let her know anything about his past willingly. He had to tell her, in some way, that she mattered.

 

Soon they were both relaxed in the bubbles, legs splayed in the water and eyes closed, a tiny smile on both of their stress-free faces. 

 

A murmured « Thank you » was all that Sara heard between a low moan and the sound of water splashing. She opened her eyes to see Leonard in front of her, stretching his arms. Maybe he was just tired, but maybe he was putting on a show to highlight his biceps and the muscles on his chest. 

 

Anyway, she enjoyed the sight. She wasn’t discreet at all, but she was too tired to care.

 

She could _actually_ see his chest and his arms. He wasn’t hiding it from her. Maybe forcing him to take off his shirt to check on his injuries was the remedy to his shyness. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t made a big deal of his scars. She had treated his injuries and moved around him as if he didn’t have marks on his skin. Maybe it was that reaction that gave Leonard enough confidence to be shirtless in front of her.

 

It mattered. She had the privilege to be trusted by Captain Cold. He was showing his skin while he was relaxing, willingly, not in a life-threatening situation. _That_ was a first. For both of them.

 

« Thank you for what ? Showing you my swimsuit ? » she voiced, way too smoothly. W _ell that was smooth…congrats Sara. Very discreet and classy._

 

« Well, yes, of course. And what a beautiful swimsuit. » he drooled, a smirk on his face, only revealing his true interest in the captain. « Very form-fitting. » She may have blushed a little, but in her defense, it was really hot in that room.

 

« …But also thank you for including me back in the team. I know that past me made horrible things…and you making me stick around and find a place in this new team means a lot. So thank you. But don’t expect me to say this often. I’m not the touchy-feely type of guy, as you may have noticed. » he finished, mask off and sincerity painted on his face.

 

Sara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and was surprised to find it burning hot and smooth, even if his flesh was uneven due to the scars. 

 

« It was my pleasure. The team wasn’t complete without my- _our_ favorite thief. And what a thief ! » she smiled at him, honesty in her voice.

 

_You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard ? Better be one hell of a thief._

 

They had dropped the sarcasm and the masks. It felt weird but also liberating, knowing that they could be themselves around each other.

 

Apparently it was _much_ more liberating than they had predicted, because Sara’s hand and honesty had Leonard going crazy and losing complete control of his body. It was getting very hot in this bathtub. He could feel Sara’s warmth radiating from her palm on his shoulder. 

 

She was kneeling next to him, which made her breasts come out of the water. The difference of temperature had her nipples contracting, and he wasn’t -at least not every part of him- unaffected by this sight. Sara was oblivious to that, only caring about what he had said. Honesty. Feelings.

 

Her entire attention was drawn to his shoulder, actually. It made it easier for him to admire the view he was presented with. His mouth was dry, very dry. 

 

He felt his body move, losing control.

 

In under a second he had taken the Canary by the arm and had pulled her down on him, taking her lips in his. The hand on her arm moved to her neck while his other declared siege on her lower back, keeping her in place, near him. Sara kept her hand on his shoulder and put her other around his neck, adding pressure in the kiss.

 

She pulled away from the kiss and murmured: « Yup, one hell of a thief. » and kissed him once more, this time coming on his lap and putting both of her arms around his neck and her hands in his short hair.

 

_Finally_.

 

Leonard was completely lost. What was happening ? Were they kissing ? For real ? What was clear was that his dick had taken control over his brain.

 

Despite his state of shock, he deepened even more the kiss, pulling her even closer to him, making it impossible for her not to notice just how affected he was by her presence. The hand on her neck began roaming, caressing her neck, her back, her ribs, her waist, her hips, finally reaching her ass.

 

His and Sara’s tongues were having a discussion of their own as Sara began roaming her hands in response to his previous movements. Touching his chest, his scars, his muscles, his arms, his back. 

 

She dig her nails in his flesh when he began squeezing her ass cheeks and massaging them, sending a wave of pleasure in her entire body. 

 

Sara began to sway her hips in his lap, making the crook groan in her mouth. _Fuck_ , that woman knew what she was doing.

 

His other hand was coming closer to her ribs and her chest. She (her nipples) was aching to know what he was about to do, feeling the warmth of his hands almost palming her breast…

 

And then the magic was over.

 

_Oh_ what a surprise.

 

Ray barged in their suite, shouting something about the brothers and an unplanned gala that would take place that evening and that it was important otherwise he would have knocked and where are you I can’t see you and woah this place is beautiful and Nate is a history genius and he really hopes he isn’t disturbing but they have to do something _now_.

 

Sara quickly left Leonard’s lap and got out of the jacuzzi, leaving Leonard with a quick peck on the lips, a promise that it was far from over. Snart was frustrated and angry at Ray for interrupting what could have been the best jacuzzi experience of his life. It already had been, but it could have been _so_ much better.

 

« Haircut, what the fuck ? Don’t you know how to knock ? You _are_ disturbing, and I swear, some day I _will_ ice you. » the crook shouted, joining Sara and Ray, dripping wet, a towel around his hips, hiding his bulge as much as possible. Only Sara could tell that it was there.

 

Sara, on the other hand, was only wearing her swimsuit, nipples still hard from their previous activities.

 

They were both standing in front of Ray, faces flushed and lips swollen. Luckily for them, Ray wasn’t the most perceptive member of their team.

 

« Why are you guys in your swim trunks ? Wait…you have a jacuzzi ?! That’s awesome ! Hey, when the mission is- » Ray began, obviously forgetting why he barged in in the first place.

 

« -Raymond. What do you want ? » interrupted Leonard, a menacing look on his face.

 

« Uhm, sorry, but Nate and I found out that the di Boille brothers organized a gala tonight. We thought it would be a good idea to approach them there. » he explained, almost oblivious to the stare the Snart was trowing at him.

 

The Captain decided, without other motivation than the one given to the team, that Leonard and her, along with Mick and Amaya, would be the ones going to the gala as two couples simply enjoying an evening out. Only motivation my ass. Seeing some Snart eye-candy was clearly at the top of the list, just below the actual progress of the mission.

 

* * *

 

Luckily for the team, the gala was held in the hotel (it was the best hotel in the city, so not so surprising), which meant that they could watch over the party pretty easily. The singletons were in  Jax’s room, looking at the screens showing the gala through the security cameras (shoutout to Jax for the quick installation).

 

Amaya, Mick, Sara and Leonard decided to part ways and mingle in the crowd in search of any information.

 

Mick was chatting with the bartender, Leonard was in a corner of the room, evaluating every single person, whereas Amaya was trying to mingle with a group of housewives gossiping, sitting at a table. Sara decided to dance in the middle of the room. It would be a convenient way to observe the room and seduce Leonard at the same time.

 

He wasn’t insensitive to her charms, that was sure. But she was receiving quite a lot of attention from other people. Some women were throwing her looks discreetly, unlike some men who were more suggestive. He was used to it. Sara was a beautiful woman, and both men and women were attracted to her. But he wanted her to be his, no one else’s.

 

« A pretty woman like you shouldn't dance on her own. Shall I accompany you, _principessa_ ? » the young and pretty looking Italian proposed, taking Sara’s hand in his own. He was beautiful, there was no doubt. Tanned skin by the Italian sun, strong hands, green eyes. _That_ was true eye-candy.

 

But it was not _the_ eye-candy she was looking for.

 

« Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather stay alone, sweetie. » she smiled, trying not to feel offended by the hand he had put on her waist. She couldn’t start a brawl in there.

 

_Breathe_.

 

« Oh come on, don’t be a kill-joy. Don’t you want to have fun ? » he said, closing the distance between them. 

 

« I said no, thank you for the offer. I think you’d better get lost. » she hissed, really trying to keep her calm, but the gentleman was being a pain in the ass and she would soon react. Badly.

 

« I am a lot of fun. » he whispered in her ear.

 

« Didn’t you hear what the lady said ? Get. Lost. » menaced Leonard, turning the man by his shoulder. His eyes could kill him on the spot. There was rage in them.

 

When the man didn’t move, Leonard tightened his grip, pushing the too-good-looking man to the side, swiping his wallet for being an ass.

 

« What makes you think that she wants to be with _you_ ? You’re too old for her liking. _You_ get lost. » he stepped forward, not knowing what he was stepping into.

 

Sara was not going to let Leonard get in a fight with that idiot. So instead she did the next best thing. She took Leonard by the waist and pulled her into her, kissing him fiercely.

 

What ? They were pretending to be a couple. That’s what couples do, right ? 

 

Leonard returned the kiss, grabbing the assassin by the waist and pulling her even closer than she already was. There was no speck of air between them. At this instant, time stopped. The Italian idiot was not there anymore, the team was not watching them, the mission didn’t exist, they weren’t in the ‘50s. The only thing that existed was them, the kiss, their tongues, their hands, their breaths. Nothing else.

 

« Umh guys, he left. » informed Nate.

 

« Right, uhm, thanks. » the crook said, turning off his and the captain’s comms. The team was _not_ listening to their conversation. « Sara, care to dance ? » he smirked.

 

« I thought you preferred to watch ? What made you change your mind ? » she asked cockily.

 

« Back then looking was enough. Now I need to touch. » he divulged, voice low and gaze intense. He lead her further in the dance floor in the middle of the room and they began to slow dance, one hand on her waist and the other taking her hand in his.

 

« Look at them ! I’m sure there is something going on between the two of them. I swear there is something about this place. » Mick told Amaya, pointing at their teammates. 

 

« I think you’re right. There is something to this place. What you did in our room is a perfect example. I never knew you could do that with your tongue. » she shivered, remembering way too easily the way Mick had taken her to the edge in just a few instants.

 

Someone cleared his throat. « Miss Jiwe, next time don’t forget to turn off you comm when you speak about things like _that_ , please. As happy as I am for you and Mister Rory, I am in no way interested in your private relationship. » it was Martin. Oh, no. She always forgot about those things in her ears. _That_ situation was the definition of awkward. 

 

But Mick was smirking, obviously, half making fun of his girlfriend and half happy to let the team know that he was _great_.

 

« In other news, I can’t see the brothers anywhere, maybe they’ll show up later in the evening. Come on, we’ll dance. » said Mick, trying to make her girlfriend forget about the predicament she had put herself into.

 

Mick led Amaya to a corner on the dance-floor, avoiding Len and Sara who had stopped slow-dancing in the classical sense of the term. They were basically standing and slightly swaying to the rhythm of the music, mouth connected in a very revealing way. Not so suitable for a gala. The arsonist didn’t want to interrupt his partner and his growing…relationship.

 

Because, yes his growing…relationship with Sara was getting hard to control. Leonard was way too excited to stay in the room like this. But in his defense, Sara wasn’t helping him one bit. Her hand had slipped from his and they were now inside his jacket, roaming all over his back and waist, sometimes dipping in his trousers. She could do this because of Leonard’s jacket, hiding her hands. But Leonard couldn’t. If he wanted to get revenge without being thrown out of the gala for inappropriate behavior, he needed to be discreet.

 

He had the perfect plan.

 

Sara was positioned in front of him just as he needed her to be to put his right leg forward, between her legs. He decided that his legs were going to do his hand’s work, as they were occupied to hold her hips and _lower_ back.

 

Leonard began to apply pressure between her legs, making her gasp in his mouth. He started rubbing his thigh, making Sara sink her nails in Leonard’s back. Damn it was getting _way_ too hot in there. His arousal was only a victim in this homicide of sexual tension.

 

Sara decided to strike back by rubbing her leg against his groin, making him moan in their kiss. He was going to lose it, because the tension was too much. As in _too much_. As in coming. Hard.

 

He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear : « We should take this back to the room. ‘Cause I want you bad, baby. »

 

Baby ? Unusual, but definitely not unpleasant. He was _hot_ when he was losing control. His eyes were almost black with desire and he smelt of something like..sex. He smelt like sex.

 

« I’ve been thinking about this all day. » Sara answered, a whisper in his ear, nipping at his jaw.  

 

Her hands continued to _distractingly_ roam his body. There was no way people were not staring. But who cares ? They were supposed to be a hot couple enjoying holidays in Sardinia, so sex was completely normal.

 

« I already know that there ain't no stopping your plans and those _slow_ hands, _captain_. Your fingertips are putting on a show. I want to be with you all alone. There’s no chance that I’m leaving here without you on me, baby. Come. » Leonard answered, leading her to the exit, her back on his front, covering her arousal.

 

He was hard.

 

« I’m not the one who is coming right now, baby. » Sara retorted, malice in her voice as they left the ballroom.

 

The captain had the sudden realization that they were leaving a mission to have sex, which was unacceptable.

 

She turned on the comm and explained. « Alright, here’s what we are going to do. Len has a problem, so I’m going to help him with that. Mick, you’re in charge. Find the brothers and try to fraternize with them. Guys, I trust you. Don’t disappoint me. Good luck. »

 

What. the. fuck. She’d basically told the entire team that they were going to have sex. Way to go, very professional, _captain_.

 

Sara heard the beginning of a complaint coming from Stein about privacy but she turned off her comm. and joined Leonard in the elevator.

 

« You know, I wanted to take my time with you tonight, but things escalated more quickly than I imagined. » Len began,  reaching her neck with his hand and his lips, pushing her against the wall of the elevator. « Let’s just say that it will be rather quick, baby, thanks to your slow hands and your mischievous fingertips. » he finished, leaving sweet kisses to her neck.

 

She _definitely_ liked it when he called her baby.

 

They didn’t part when they heard the cling announcing their arrival. Their room was a few steps away, but it took them a few minutes to manage to enter their suite, due to diverse distractions coming from both Len and Sara.

 

It was more challenging to come to the bed than to come. The first time was hard and fast, thanks to the make-out session that had taken place in the ballroom. But they had the entire night to explore each other’s bodies. The three following times were sweet and loving, just like Leonard had promised.

 

Now, it was three in the morning. Sara’s hair were sprawled on the pillows, there was sweat between her breasts and near her bellybutton. Leonard was laying between Sara’s legs, his arms folded on her middle and chin resting on his hands. He was admiring her, recollecting herself from the orgasm she'd just had. Beautiful. Their bodies were glowing in the weak light of the bedroom.

 

She pulled him up to her mouth, thanking him. 

 

« What did you tell the team when we left ? » asked Len, fearing the answer would be what he thought it would.

 

« I told them you had a…problem. I put Mick in charge. » she began. « I’m pretty sure Stein will complain in the morning about our discretion in engaging in sexual activities. I think everyone understood what I was implying. » she finished, giving him a peck on the lips.

 

« Well, at least you didn’t say: « Hey guys, we’re leaving because Len and I are going to make love repeatedly during the night. The sexual tension is unbearable so we’re going straight to the bedroom ! Don’t wait for us ! ». Maybe Palmer didn’t catch the double sense of your sentence. At least one person will still see us with innocent eyes. » he smiled, kissing her sweetly.

 

« You know, I think that you’re only pretending not to like him. And maybe you’re doing the exact opposite of what you’re feeling. I think I should leave and let my spot to Ray. Maybe you’re in denial and he is the one that you want. » Sara said chucklingly, running a hand in his short hair.

 

« That’s the last straw ! » he declared, tickling her sides, getting his revenge. 

 

« There’s only one person I want, and that person is you. Past, present or future, on any Earth, it will always be you. » he cooed, a twinkling in his eyes.

 

« So much for the « I’m not the touchy-feely type of guy » speech you gave me earlier. » she teased, affection in her eyes. 

 

Leonard managed to roll on his back and take her with him, legs tangled, arm over his chest, head on his shoulder. 

 

« Yeah, well I guess your kisses revealed something that was trapped inside me. A heart. » he kissed her forehead. 

 

She was absently tracing the scars on his chest, over his heart. Her attention was to his face. He seemed so…at peace. A small smile was tugging at his lips, barely visible, but still there. The traits on his face had disappeared.

 

She felt at peace too, with one of his arm circling her back and reaching her waist, and his other hand on the hand on his chest, she felt safe. She didn’t need protection, but he made it easier to relax, to breathe. She could count on him. She trusted him, really trusted him, with her life.

 

After a good half-hour, she muttered « You’re the best thief the world has ever known. », her breathing slowing, drifting off to sleep.

 

« You’re the most precious reward I’ll ever get to have after a heist. The heist to your heart. » he answered, barely audible, pulling her closer in his side.

 

And when they woke up, they had smiles on their faces and knew that everything was different. 

 

Maybe what Mick had said was true: There was something about this place.


End file.
